


[podfic] Shut Up by Felixbug

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, FaceFucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of Ficlets from the Sin Pit, Chapter 14: Shut Up, by Felixbug.</p><p>It is a Loghain and Maric facefuck!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Shut Up by Felixbug

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ficlets from the Sin Pit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180935) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



I read this while I was recording it and only did minor edits, no rerecording! So have a cold read.

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Shut%20Up%20by%20Felixbug.mp3) (8.7MB, 9:30)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
